Metamorphix
by Dark Zephyer Angel
Summary: What if the Marauders needed another person to complete the *potion*? What if this person was a girl?pg-13 for swearin Beware kiddies!*shifty eyes*
1. Marauder

Disclaimer: I think by now, anybody who has read any Harry Potter story knows it but I will say it anyway. : I do not own Harry Potter, he is the legal property of J.K.Rowling (damn-_-)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A sigh currently occupied the library in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"You guys I can't think of anyone whom we can trust with this project, also we have to think of who would be smart enough to pull this off with us." James Potter raked a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
Remus Lupin sighed for the second time "Well, you know there is . one person who can.."  
  
Sirius Black's head snapped up from the piece of parchment he had been doodling on "NO way!" He quieted down after he saw the look the librarian, Madame Pince gave him. "No way can we let her help us. first off: she's a slytherin and would blow us all up the first chance she got. secondly: Remus, how do you know SHE even knows how to do this? have you been stalking her or something?"  
  
James laughed "Sirius I think you've forgotten one point"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"That would be that you and her fight constantly whenever you two see each other"  
  
"You guys, even though I agree with Sirius about her being a slytherin, I would also have to agree with Remus in saying that she's probably the only student in the school that is capable of getting the book, and plus, we do need five people to complete the Potion" peter worked up his courage and finally spoke.  
  
"Thank-you peter" both Sirius and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"Well I guess it's decided, we can ask her to help us tomorrow then" James exclaimed with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Hey! Nobody said anything about that!" Sirius almost yelled.  
  
He lost.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the marauders were walking in the nearly deserted hallway when they spotted their target. She was walking by them when all of a sudden James stuck his foot out and tripped her.  
  
Her books went flying and she almost fell face first into the floor when Remus caught her arm. "Oh I am terribly sorry, are you okay?, here let me help you with those books" and with that he started collecting her things and picking them up for her. "Thanks . I guess" when he handed them to her she walked away in the direction she was heading in before.  
  
"So, moony, did you do it?" Sirius asked his friend. "Yeah and I dont think we made it look too suspicious either" the group laughed and walked in the transfiguration room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley Metcalf walked into divination and first caught the smell of stinky perfume into the air.  
  
Her friend Leah Stewart was still complaining about the situation at hand. "I mean how come were the only slytherins in the class, it's not fair"  
  
  
  
Ashley was getting a little tired of her friend doing this "come on, at least we dont have to really work in this, just predict our untimely deaths that should come around .oh I say about every month"  
  
Leah laughed "yeah, I guess I should consider that."  
  
Just then Trelawny (SP?) Came sweeping in with jewels hanging off her. "Everyone get out your crystal balls and books and work on what we have for the last week." Leah and Ashley were trying hard not to laugh at what she was saying.  
  
Ashley finally calmed down and got out her book entitled: Your Future: Dead or Alive?. Well, that's one way to encourage students to get into this subject, she thought wryly. She opened it and a note fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and reads it, while Leah kept asking what it was and trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
Ashley  
  
I know we dont talk often but we need to ask of your help. If you're willing please meet us in the kitchens (we know you know the way) at 12:00 tonight.  
  
Remus And the rest of us Marauders.  
  
She was wondering how they knew that she knew about the kitchens. She was also wondering if she should really go, or if they were playing tricks on her. She didn't exactly trust Sirius Black. She decided to think about it as she told Leah to bugger off.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 11:59 and still there was no signs of Ashley anywhere. "Guys, she ain't coming, lets face it. So lets just go and get out of here" Sirius was close to whining, but as soon as he said those words the door to the kitchens opened and she came in.  
  
She came over to the corner where they were hiding and ripped off the invisibility cloak. "So what is it you guys want?" She asked sweetly, all the while holding the cloak out of there reach  
  
Sirius got up and brushed his pants off. "James, you tell her"  
  
"Well thanks ain't you my best friend, well we brought you here to help us come up with a plan to um ..help a friend in need, but to that you need to swear to us secrecy in everything that we tell you"  
  
"Okay, but what's in it for me?"  
  
The satisfaction of helping your fellow .person. (Sirius)  
  
We'll help you with any pranks for the rest of the year (James)  
  
"No" was the reply  
  
"What do you mean no, were offering you quality goods here and you refuse us? How rude" that came from Sirius.  
  
"No Sirius I dont want those because I want something else." Replied Ashley.  
  
"Oh really and what would that be?" Sirius asked at the same time as James and peter.  
  
"I want to become a marauder"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh what's going to be the reaction? Will they let her ? Tune in next time to find out in part two, of Metamorphix! (Plus R&R PLEAZ^______^) CHOW 4 NOW Dark Zephyer Angel  
  
oh yeah and to anyone who reads this HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! JOYEUX NOEL! And many more ^__________^ 


	2. Food fights

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 to find out but I think ya already know. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they are in there 3rd year, and it's around their second week of school  
  
  
  
(Oh yeah and for the big font, I am now currently obsessed with it so try not to mind)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"You what!?!?!?!" This came from Sirius whose mouth was hanging open in shock.  
  
"You heard me, I want to become a marauder" Ashley exclaimed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"No freaking way are you joining us!" Someone could tell Sirius was obviously upset.  
  
"Well if that's the way it's going to be" and saying that she turned around and walked out of the kitchens.  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Einstein, she was probably our only hope for completing this project and you just blew it!" James exploded.  
  
"How can you even think of having her on the marauder's team? It would ruin our reputation having a girl in our group."  
  
"But Sirius we need her and unless you want to have Snape or Malfoy do this project with us, we have to get her." This time it was Remus who tried to reason with Sirius this time.  
  
"But ... I ... fine, we can tell her tomorrow." This was punctuated with a big sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked into the great hall and quickly spotted her sitting at the Slytherin table, but they didn't go over, they just sat quietly down at the Gryffindor table, much to the suspicion of the professors. Little did they know about the event that was about to come in the next couple of minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you guys, how are we going to do this? I mean do we just ..."Remus was nervous about the upcoming plan.  
  
"We just go" James supplied the last of his sentence.  
  
Sirius was slowly lifting his mashed potatoes into his spoon, as was James. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1 and blastoff!" And with that, those potatoes flew across the great hall and landing in an unsuspecting Hufflepuffs hair. She gave a squeal and retaliated quickly but it didn't end up even near the Gryffindor table. A load of beans went splat right into a Ravenclaws hair.  
  
Well, I think you can guess what happened.  
  
Yup, that's right. A food fight started and in the middle of it all were the marauders flinging food this way and that and not caring whether they were hit with it at the same time.  
  
Sirius took his cue once James nudged him in the ribs and slipped over to where Ashley was.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley herself was having a great time. She was about to fling pudding across the hall when two arms wrapped around her stomach and someone whispered in her ear "look in your left pocket" they left but not before smearing her side with mashed up peas and dumped a small bowl of Jell-O over her head. "Sirius Black get back here!"  
  
~*~  
  
After the food fight the teachers decided to give the students the day off so they could clean up the hall.  
  
Ashley took this time to sneak of into her dorm and read the note that she had found in her (surprise, surprise) left pocket.  
  
Ashley  
  
We have come to a decision and we will let you in the marauders as long as you swear not to tell anyone what we are going to tell you. Give us a reply soon and if yes come to "our room" at midnight.  
  
The Marauders  
  
She knew that even though they had recently begun to hang out last year , they had already formed a secret meeting room and at the beginning of this year they had given her directions to it but she never bothered to go .  
  
She grinned and hastily scribbled a reply before she went to get all the food off her and take a long shower.  
  
~*~  
  
By dinner the teachers had the hall cleaned and the students came down to eat. Ashley passed the Gryffindor table and tossed the note quickly beside Remus. He made sure no --one was looking and read it.  
  
Marauders  
  
Is this your only way to pass notes? To trip innocent to this James, who was looking over his shoulder gave a snort girls and start havoc? To answer your question:all right I will help you with your werewolf friend. I will be there  
  
Ashley.  
  
"How does she know about me?" Remus asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Dont matter now, I guess" Sirius said as he was scribbling a note.  
  
Soon they were finished and students were filing out of the hall, he saw her and passed it to her.  
  
as soon as Ashley got to her dorm she closed the curtains around her bed and started to read  
  
Of course m'dear what other way would we have it ^__^  
  
Luv Sirius  
  
To this she snorted and put the note into her drawer , set her alarm for 11:00 pm and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~  
  
About 4 hours later Ashley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping.  
  
  
  
Thank god that she charmed it so the sound wouldn't go outside the curtains surrounding her bed, or there would be a lot of cranky slytherins. She quickly turned it off and quietly got out of bed.  
  
She figured that since she had an hour she might as well make herself useful and go annoy the guys in the slytherin dorm. She padded up their staircase and turned the doorknob. Ashley was surprised to find there was no-one there. She decided to leave when she heard the bathroom door open and then close.  
  
She turned around to find that it was Lucius and he was only wearing... boxers.  
  
  
  
She wasn't exactly the best of friends with Lucius. There were many reasons for that actually, but the main reason was that Lucius kept on asking her out for dates but since she kept on turning them down, it didn't make her all that popular with the girls. Why would she go out with him anyway? He was a 5th year and she was only 3rd.  
  
"Well did you finally come to accept my many offers?" He asked slyly as he came closer.  
  
"No actually I was looking for Sevi" Lucius scowled at the nickname she used for her friend" do you know where he is?" She asked as she slowly backed up as he was coming closer.  
  
  
  
"Well, I could tell you if you do something for me, or rather with ... me" she backed up further and was getting close to the wall behind her.  
  
Okay... now she was getting rather nervous.  
  
Her back hit the wall and within seconds he put his hands on the wall behind her and leaned his face very near hers. "Um, I think I'll go now "she tried to move his arms but they didn't budge.  
  
"Dont try to struggle it will only make this more difficult" he whispered into her ear and moved his face so his nose was touching hers.  
  
So she didn't move.  
  
Until his lips came onto hers.  
  
That's when she decided enough was enough; she thrust out her foot and hand at the same time and one landed in his stomach and one landed on his "special area."  
  
He squealed in pain  
  
While he was down she decided to get out of here as quickly as possible she rushed out the door and barely acknowledged Snape who was coming down the hall way.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Hope ya like it R&R Pleaze CHOW 4 NOW Dark Zephyer Angel MERRY CHRISTMAS! JOYEUX NOEL! 


	3. Of course m'dear

Disclaimer: Same as always *___*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
After making a trip to her room to get a piece of paper and put it in her pockets, Ashley dashed down the steps and out of the common room.  
  
As she was racing down the halls, she checked her glow watch and saw that the time was 11:30. It took about an hour to get to the room from the slytherin common room, if she took a shortcut.  
  
Why in the hell would anyone make a room so close to the Gryffindor common room?  
  
Then it struck her.  
  
Of course, they were Gryffindors.  
  
She ran and ran until she thought her legs would collapse. She got to the portrait that had all four founders on the door and said the pass word 'swifty.' Before she entered she checked her watch again and saw that it was only 10 after 12.  
  
She hoped they were not too mad. She entered to see Sirius Black staring at her while she was panting hard (ew... that sounds bad) "we have been waiting for 10 full minutes young lady, you better have a good excuse." He waited while he crossed his arms and tapped his toes.  
  
Ashley just looked at him while she sat on the big green plush couch.  
  
"Well, I am waiting" he tried to sound impatient.  
  
  
  
"Unless you count Lucius Malfoy trying to shag you rotten, then no, I dont have a good excuse" all the guys just stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Close your mouths anytime soon or risk having flies go into them" Ashley laughed at the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Malfoy,tried to shag you. Damn what did you pay him to do that?" Sirius decided to joke around.  
  
She punched him in the arm. Non-too hardly "oh ha, ain't you Mr. wit tonight?"  
  
He stood up and bowed gallantly and said "of course m'dear" she smirked at this and slapped his hand away when he offered it to her.  
  
"Okay you guys, we need to think of a plan "Remus cut in with this suggestion.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, I did some research today and I got the titles of the two books you guys need" Ashley took a piece of paper out of her robe and gave it to James.  
  
"Ashley, how do you know about me and how did you know what books we needed?" Remus was curious.  
  
"Well you guys really need to keep your voices down when you talk in the library." At this most of them blushed. "Well okay then... lets come up with a plan to get these books, because I know for a fact that they are not in the restricted section. actually its in a section further than that it's in a passageway that's hidden in the wall to the left book case ..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
OMG IM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT Pleaze 4give me and review anyway Dark Zephyer Angel Ps: I hope ppl had a good Christmas, I did CHOW4NOW 


End file.
